


Embarrassment

by captainjames



Category: Castlevania, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, M/M, Making Love, Past Relationship(s), whoosp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjames/pseuds/captainjames
Summary: Alucard says Trevor’s name during sex with Richter.





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> u know i had to do it to em

   Well, this was certainly awkward.

   And this was coming from a man who hunted creatures of the night for a living, so he had experienced quite a handful of things. But this was unlike anything else. For one, sleeping with a vampire, which was ironic, considering it was his duty to kill them, not fuck them. He could just hear great great grandpa Leon rolling in his grave... And for the other, what happened soon after.  
This was not the first time Richter Belmont had slept with Alucard, but he’s sure it’ll never be the same.

   That night, they’d decided to make love, with Alucard laid out upon the sheets, back arched and legs hung over Richter’s shoulders. Richter’s thrusting soon turned quicker as the dhampir cried out for more, gripping the sheets below him. His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed with ecstasy as he moaned, growing louder each time Richter pushed back into him. Alucard felt himself reaching climax, and when he did, he leaned his head back into the pillows, shouting out the Belmont’s name.

  
   However, it wasn’t this Belmont he cried out for.

  
   Before he knew it, the words “Oh, Trevor!-“ slipped out as he came, decorating his stomach and chest with white strips of come. As he calmed down, Alucard felt Richter's thrusting come to a halt. As he opened his eyes, he saw the brunette staring at him, face in complete shock with his mouth wide open. The dhampir felt his cheeks grow hot with utter embarrassment as he looked away, giving an ahem.

  
   “...Oh.”


End file.
